The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum and given the cultivar name ‘Snowbound’. Leucanthemum is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross between unknown, unnamed, proprietary Leucanthemum×superbum seedlings. This was part of a controlled breeding program to get dwarf Leucanthemum. Leucanthemum ‘Snowbound’ was selected for its bright white daisy inflorescences and its clean, low habit.
Compared to Leucanthemum×superbum ‘Daisy Duke’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,914, the new cultivar is much shorter.
Compared to Leucanthemum×superbum Darling Daisy™ (unpatented) the new variety has a more rounded habit, larger number of flowering stems, larger inflorescences, and greater vigor.
This new Leucanthemum cultivar is distinguished as unique with its:                1. bright white daisy-type inflorescences,        2. numerous inflorescences with good bloom size,        3. excellent crown count,        4. a low, mounding habit, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.